Peristaltic pumps are well known and used in many research, medical and industrial systems and applications for pumping fluids, slurries and other materials. Rotary peristaltic pumps are positive displacement pumps that generally move fluids through flexible tubing positioned in a pathway formed between pump rollers and an occlusion bed by the action of rollers contacting the external surface of the tubing to compress the tubing against the occlusion bed, thereby moving fluids, slurries and other materials through the tubing. The occlusion bed may be moved between an open condition in which tubing may be inserted into the pathway prior to and removed from the pathway following pump operation, and a closed condition in which the tubing is retained between the rollers and the occlusion bed during pumping operations. Many schemes and arrangements have been implemented to facilitate mounting of tubing in the pathway and removal of tubing from the pathway.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/129944 discloses a peristaltic pump having an occlusion bed slideably mounted in the pump housing. When a pivoting door is opened, the occlusion bed slides away from the rotor assembly to permit mounting of tubing and when the pivoting door is closed, the occlusion bed slides toward the rotor assembly to clamp the tubing in position for pump operation. A rack and pinion arrangement coordinating movement of the sliding occlusion bed with pivoting of the door is disclosed. A sensor may be configured to sense the door condition and disable the peristaltic pump when the door is in an open condition. Additional tube retainer systems for use with peristaltic pumps are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,996, 4,025,376, and 6,722,865, European Patent Application EP 0 731 275 and U.S. Patent Publications 2008/175734 and 2007/243088.
Many material removal devices and interventional catheters incorporate mechanical aspiration systems to remove fluid, disease material and/or particulate debris from the site. Some systems incorporate, or are used in conjunction with, other mechanisms such as distal filters, for preventing material dislodged during the procedure or debris generated during the procedure from circulating in the blood stream. Some interventional catheter systems incorporate or are used in conjunction with a fluid infusion system providing delivery of fluids to an interventional site. Interventional catheter systems may also incorporate or be used in conjunction with imaging systems and other types of complementary and/or auxiliary tools and features that facilitate desirable placement and operation of the system during an interventional procedure.
Some interventional catheter systems employ a console-type controller that interfaces directly with interventional catheter components, while some interventional catheter systems employ both a console-type controller that houses non-disposable components such as pumps, drive systems, electrical, electronic, vacuum and fluid control systems, and the like, as well as another intermediate control device that provides operator control options and, in some cases, feedback information. The intermediate control device is typically located at or near a proximal end of the interventional catheter, and may be positioned within or close to the sterile field during a procedure. Interventional catheter systems employing both a console-type controller and an intermediate control device are described, for example, in PCT International Publication WO 2008/042987 A2, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
During setup of an interventional catheter system employing a control module, an operator typically connects or otherwise operably interfaces components of the interventional catheter assembly, or an intermediate control system generally designed for single patient use, to the reusable console-type control module. In many cases, this involves installing infusion and/or aspiration tubing in the console, interfacing the tubing with pump(s), infusion sources and aspiration receptacles, priming the infusion system, and the like. Providing simple to operate interfaces between infusion and/or aspiration tubing, pumps, sources and receptacles, while also providing accurate and reliable placement of tubing and maintaining appropriate tolerances is essential to pump operation and, ultimately, the success and outcome of interventional operations. Pump assemblies and systems incorporating these pump assemblies of the present invention are directed to achieving these objectives.